To achieve a sufficient strength in very thin fiber fleeces, as they are for instance used in the field of sanitation, a very tight compound of the fibers forming the fleece is required. So-called “needling” technology is one possible type of manufacturing technology used in producing fleeces from fiber webs and for reinforcing fleeces. Such technology generally requires that the fiber web or the fleece be needled with a very high density of stitches.
Thin fiber webs and fiber fleeces of the above-mentioned kind are very sensitive and fragile before being needled. When subjected to low mechanical load they easily lose their coherence and break. Their processing in needle looms is therefore very delicate, which is why relatively high limits were formerly set to a reduction of the surface weight of the needled products, which did not comply with the desires of the users.
Sensitivity of the processed material also resulted in the fact that the working speeds have been relatively low and the fleece web had to be processed using a very large number of needle stitches per surface unit of the product, which caused a corresponding low productivity.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method by which a gentle processing of fiber webs and fiber fleeces is possible, which improves the production and quality of very thin and light-weight needled products.